ENDLESS LOVE STORY
by Zidane Lockhart
Summary: Kehidupan memang penuh cobaan, setiap manusia pasti memiliki penderitaannya masing-masing. Tapi seberapa berat penderitaan yang dihadapi, asalkan ada orang yang dicintai, dilindungi maka setiap penderitaan akan dilalui dengan pantang menyerah. Hanya satu yang membuatnya ingin keluar dari penderitaan, yaitu cinta./ author newbie.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, and Action.

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Sara

 **Rated:** T – M (For Action)

 **Warning:** OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo, Miss-Typo, and Many More. . .

 **Summary:** Kehidupan memang penuh dengan cobaan, setiap manusia pasti memiliki penderitaannya masing-masing. Tapi, seberapa berat penderitaan yang di hadapi, asalkan ada orang yang di cintai, di lindungi, maka setiap penderitaan akan di lalui dengan pantang menyerah. Hanya satu alasan yang membuatnya ingin keluar dari penderitaan, yaitu cinta.

* * *

 _ **ENDLESS LOVE STORY By Zidane Lockhart**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Cinta, satu kata yang memiliki beribu-ribu makna._

 _Cinta. . . apakah cinta itu? hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang dapat menjawabnya._

 _Aku tak pernah berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan walaupun seberat apapun cobaan dan penderitaanku, karena aku meyakini bahwa Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang tidak mampu di tanggung umat-Nya._

 _Namaku Sara, wanita biasa berumur 21 tahun, memiliki rambut panjang dengan warna yang tak biasa, maksudku warna merah. Hidupku penuh dengan cobaan dan penderitaan. Dulu saat diriku masih kecil, aku memiliki sebuah keluarga yang utuh, yah. . . meskipun begitu aku tak pernah merasa bahagia._

 _Hidup di tengah kemewahan sebagai seorang bangsawan, apakah yang akan kau rasakan? Senang? Gembira? Bahagia? Percayalah, aku tak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya bahagia._

 _Kemewahan tanpa kasih sayang dan cinta hanyalah sebuah kekosongan!_

 _Diriku selalu di tuntut untuk menjadi orang yang dapat mempertahankan status dan kekayaan kedua orang tuaku. Terdengar ironis memang, anak kandung yang tak bisa memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya di buang, seperti diriku._

 _Setelah membuangku, mereka berdua mengadopsi anak berharap dapat memenuhi keinginan mereka. Dan aku mengerti bahwa. . . kelahiranku bukan karena kasih sayang, melainkan sebuah kebutuhan._

 _Hanya satu yang kuinginkan, hidup dengan kasih sayang._

 _Namun, seberapa keras aku berjuang untuk mewujudkan impianku Tuhan berkata lain, kasih sayang tidak pernah ada di kamus hidupku. Mungkin sebagian orang berkata Tuhan tidak adil? Entahlah. Namun aku tetap meyakini bahwa Tuhan itu maha adil. Itulah yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini._

 _Menjalani hidup dengan hati yang kosong? Aku tetap menjalaninya, walaupun berat. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak aku mengenal dia, pria yang telah menyelamatkanku, pria dengan tampang rupawan, pria dengan senyum hangat, pria dengan mata menghangatkan, dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia adalah orang yang pertama kali memberikan kasih sayang kepadaku. dia, Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang sangat kucintai._

 _Namun, takdir berkata lain. Kebahagiaan yang berada di depan mata telah lenyap seutuhnya. Dia telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Alasannya? Karena aku._

 _Dan sekali lagi, aku mengerti bahwa. . . dunia tidak membutuhkan diriku. Lalu apa alasan aku dilahirkan? Apa alasan aku hidup di dunia ini? sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan jawabannya._

 _Apa yang mampu mengisi sebuah kekosongan di hati?_

 _-Sara._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Enter**_

Suasana malam hari di sebuah daerah pertambangan yang sudah tidak terpakai begitu mencekam, sinar bulan terhalang oleh awan mengakibatkan malam itu begitu gelap. Terlihat lampu redup yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di daerah pertambangan tersebut.

Di pusat daerah pertambangan, terlihat sebuah bangunan tua yang menjulang tinggi keatas, nampaknya bagunan itu adalah tempat bekas seluruh orang bekerja, singkatnya bangunan bekas kantor pusat.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari bangunan tersebut, tidak ada lampu yang menerangi, tidak ada dekorasi yang memperindah, hanya ada kegelapan saja. Inilah yang menjadi faktor penyebab keheningan disini melanda, tidak ada orang satu pun. Namun, keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat. . .

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Tiga buah ledakan tercipta di tengah-tengah bangunan bekas kantor pusat itu, menyebabkan beton-beton berjatuhan ke bawah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah cepat terdengar menggema di dalam kantor itu.

"Hah. . . Hah. . . Hati-hati Obito, kita tidak tahu jebakan bom yang lainnya berada dimana."

Seorang pria berucap sambil tetap berlari dengan kedua tangan menggenggam sebuah pistol berwarna hitam, terdengar dari deru nafasnya yang memburu bahwa ia tengah kelelahan, keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

" _Roger_. Kau juga harus hati-hati Shisui, jangan remehkan musuh kita, dia terkenal sebagai pembuat bom terhebat di Jepang."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari _microphone_ yang terpasang di telinga kanan pria tersebut yang bernama Shisui.

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat, Tuan Sasuke akan segera sampai ke lantai ini, kita harus membereskan musuh di lantai selanjutnya." Ucap Shisui sambil memegang _microphone_ miliknya.

" _Okay_ , aku akan segera menemuimu." Balas Obito dari seberang sana.

Shisui berhenti berlari, ia lalu duduk bersandar di sebuah dinding yang menjadi pembatas dua ruangan. Deru nafasnya kini mulai teratur. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam pendek terlihat berlari menuju tempat Shisui sambil menggenggam sebuah pistol yang sama seperti Shisui.

"Obito!" seru Shisui.

"Hn." Balas Obito, ia lalu duduk di samping Shisui. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ruangan ini aman, selanjutnya adalah ruangan itu," jawab Shisui sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Aku sangat yakin bahwa ada beberapa jebakan yang bersarang disana." Lanjutnya.

"Hn, aku juga setuju. Lebih baik kita segera masuk, tetap fokus."

Setelah ucapan itu, Obito lalu bergegas mendekati ruangan selanjutnya di susul oleh Shisui di belakang.

"Kau siap?" tanya Obito yang telah berdiri di pinggir pintu.

"Ya, aku siap." Jawab Shisui.

Mereka berdua pun masuk bersamaan ke dalam ruangan itu sambil menodongkan pistol masing-masing. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan namun yang terlihat hanya. . . gelap.

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa disini." Ucap Shisui.

"Jangan menyimpulkan secepat itu, tetap fokus."

TREK!

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala di seluruh ruangan tersebut yang membuat Shisui dan Obito kaget, mereka secara refleks menodongkan pistol ke depan untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Mereka berdua melihat seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang panjang menutupi mata kiri tengah berdiri santai.

"Ck! Deidara! Akhirnya kau kita temukan juga." Ucap Shisui, suaranya menggeram menandakan ia sedang menahan amarah.

"Hoo. . . lalu? Setelah menemukanku kau akan berbuat apa? Hmm." ucap cuek Deidara sambil memainkan sebuah bom yang berada di genggamannya.

"Hati-hati Shisui, dia membawa bom." Ucap Obito.

"Ya."

Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . .

Terdengar suara langkah lamban yang menggema dari arah belakang Obito dan Shisui, mereka berdua melihat sekilas ke belakang lalu kembali fokus pada musuh.

Terlihat siluet seseorang berwarna hitam yang perlahan mendekat. Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya lampu membuat siluet tersebut menampilkan penampilan aslinya, seorang laki-laki dewasa kira-kira berumur 24 tahunan, memiliki rambut bergaya emo warna hitam.

"Tuan Sasuke." Ucap Shisui dan Obito menyebut nama pria yang baru masuk tersebut.

"Hn."

"Hoo. . . Uchiha Sasuke kah? Hmm, lama tak melihatmu, tak kusangka kau sudah tumbuh menjadi sebesar ini, hmm." Ucap Deidara sambil memandang wajah Sasuke dengan seringainya. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Deidara.

"Hn. Sudah jelas kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"HAHAHAHA. . ." Deidara tertawa lepas, "Menarik sekali, seorang bocah ingusan sepertimu ingin membalaskan dendam atas apa yang _aku lakukan kepada keluargamu dimasa lalu_." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, emosinya telah memuncak karena orang di hadapannya yang menjadi penyebab _penderitaannya_ berbicara dengan enteng seperti itu. Dia tidak terima!

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya, ia mengambil sebuah pistol di pinggang lalu mengarahkan pistol itu tepat ke kepala Deidara. "Deidara, waktumu telah habis. Aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke dingin, sorotan matanya memperlihatkan kebencian yang mendalam.

Deidara yang masih memainkan bom hanya menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan bosan. "Hoam. . . bocah ingusan sepertimu sudah berani menggertak." Ucap Deidara, ia lalu berhenti memainkan bom dan memencet sebuah tombol di bom miliknya.

TIT! TIT! TIT!

Suara detikan bom menggema di telinga Sasuke, Shisui, dan Obito. Mereka berdua segera berjalan ke depan untuk melindungi Sasuke sebagai Tuan mereka.

"Lindungi Tuan Sasuke apapun yang terjadi!" Ucap Obito.

"Ya aku tahu." Balas Shisui.

Deidara mengangkat perlahan-lahan tangan yang menggenggam bom ke atas. "Sampai jumpa lagi, hmm." Setelah ucapannya, Deidara melemparkan bom miliknya.

Sasuke, Shisui, dan Obito kaget. Bukan kaget karena bom Deidara mengerah kepada mereka, melainkan mengarah ke belakang Deidara yang hanya memperlihatkan sebuah dinding saja.

TIT! TIT! TI-

DUAR!

Ledakan cukup keras pun terjadi, mereka bertiga tidak dapat melihat Deidara karena tubuhnya tertutupi oleh kepulan debu karena ledakan bom tadi.

"Sial! Dia berusaha melarikan diri. Shisui, Obito! Cepat kejar Deidara sebelum dia benar-benar kabur!" Sasuke yang pertama kali sadar akan apa yang di rencanakan oleh Deidara langsung memberikan perintah.

" _Roger."_

" _Okay."_

Shisui dan Obito langsung berlari menuju tempat Deidara berada, Sasuke pun sama. Tidak lama kemudian kepulan debu mulai menghilang, mereka bertiga melihat tembok yang sudah bolong dan juga Deidara sudah tidak ada.

"Cih, dia sudah kabur." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan tembok yang bolong itu.

"Tapi, apakah mungkin dia kabur melewati tembok yang sudah di lubanginya?" tanya Shisui sedikit heran.

"Hn. Sudah jelas." Jawab Obito.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga mendengar suara _helicopter._ Dan benar saja, sebuah _helicopter_ tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah ke hadapan mereka. Di dalam _helicopter_ itu, Sasuke melihat Deidara yang sedang duduk santai, sontak amarahnya kembali meningkat ketika mengetahui musuhnya sudah benar-benar lepas dari genggamannya.

"Sampai jumpa kembali bocah-bocah Uchiha. Lain waktu aku akan membunuh kalian semua." Salam perpisahan Deidara sambil memandang remeh Sasuke, Shisui, dan Obito.

 _Helicopter_ itu pun mulai melaju menjauhi Sasuke, namun ia sempat melihat siapa yang mengemudikan _helicopter_ itu, seorang pria dewasa berambut merah jabrik.

Shisui dan Obito tidak tinggal diam, mereka lalu menembaki _helicopter_ yang di tumpangi musuhnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Cukup!" ucap Sasuke sambil menurunkan kedua senjata yang di pegang masing-masing keluarganya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa Tuan Sasuke? Ini kesempatan kita untuk menjatuhkan _helicopter_ itu." ucap Shisui sedikit kecewa.

"Jika ada orang luar yang mengetahui kejadian ini akan merepotkan, lebih baik kita segera pulang dan mengatur strategi yang tepat untuk membunuh Deidara." Ucap Sasuke lalu membalikan badan.

Shisui dan Obito hanya dapat menuruti perintah dari tuannya, mereka lalu mengikuti Sasuke berjalan keluar.

'Cih, jika saja ada Naruto disini pasti akan lebih mudah. Dimana selama ini kau berada Naruto? _'_ Batin Sasuke, ia teringat dengan sahabat semasa kecilnya sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara.

* * *

"Sara?"

. . .

"Oy, Sara?"

. . .

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kau pingsan, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bekerja."

Wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang dengan baju koki terlihat sedang mengguncang-guncang tubuh seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang terlihat mulai sadarkan diri dari pingsannya.

"Dimana. . . ini?" gumam wanita berambut merah itu yang bernama Sara. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Kau berada di restoran. Sepertinya kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah dan istirahatlah." Sarannya.

Sara menoleh kepada orang yang berbicara tadi, "Ayame." Gumamnya menyebut nama teman sepekerjaannya.

Wanita yang bernama Ayame pun menandang Sara dengan wajah gelisah, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan temannya. Ayame memutuskan untuk membawa Sara ke ruang istirahat.

* * *

"Sara, kondisi tubuhmu masih lemah, sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Saran Ayame lagi.

Sara yang terbaring di kasur hanya tersenyum lemah kearah temannya. "Tidak, aku masih mau bekerja. Lagi pula pelanggan hari ini lebih banyak dari hari-hari sebelumnya, aku tak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku." Ucapnya lemah.

Ayame menghela nafas sesaat karena kekeras kepalaan temannya ini. "Jangan khawatir, masih banyak koki yang sedang bekerja saat ini. Mereka dapat menutupi pekerjaanmu yang belum terselesaikan, percayakanlah kepada mereka."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau harus pulang ke rumah dan istirahat yang cukup. Aku akan bicara ke bos agar kau di liburkan besok."

"Tunggu-"

"Shhiiit! Turutilah perkataanku!" Ayame tak memberikan kesempatan Sara untuk berbicara.

". . . ." Sara tak dapat membantah perkataan Ayame, ia hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Nah begitu."

Ayame pamit untuk pergi ke ruangan bos sebentar, tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan wajah gembira. "Yosh, bos mengizinkanmu untuk pulang lebih cepat dan juga kau libur bekerja besok."

"Humm, terima kasih banyak atas perhatianmu Ayame," Sara berucap.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu merupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai temanmu." Kata Ayame sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Humm, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu." Ucap Sara lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia lalu pulang ke rumah.

* * *

BOUSH. . .

"Ah. . ." Sara menghela nafas dalam sambil merebahkan diri ke ranjang tempat tidurnya setelah membersihkan badan yang kotor karena bekerja seharian. Suasana hening melanda kamarnya, hanya suara dentingan jam saja yang terdengar.

Kedua mata Sara menatap langit-langit dalam diam, terlihat dari sorot matanya sebuah kekosongan. "Apakah hidupku akan seperti ini selamanya?" lirihnya bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

Menghela nafas lagi, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dari hari-hari yang melelahkan.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **AN:** Salam kenal, saya author baru di dunia fanfiction ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya.

Mungkin untuk pair tidak _mainstream_ kan? Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Untuk Naruto, dia akan keluar di chapter selanjutnya. Untuk awalan konflik akan saya berikan masalah Deidara dan Sasuke yang menyangkut masa lalunya, masalah ini akan merembet ke hal-hal yang lebih besar.

Dan satu hal lagi, saya minta saran dan kritik dari kalian semua agar cerita ini semakin bagus kedepannya.

Terima kasih dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya dalam _**ENDLESS LOVE STORY:**_

 _BOUSH. . ._

" _Ah. . ." Sara menghela nafas dalam sambil merebahkan diri ke ranjang tempat tidurnya setelah membersihkan badan yang kotor karena bekerja seharian. Suasana hening melanda kamarnya, hanya suara dentingan jam saja yang terdengar._

 _Kedua mata sara menatap langit-langit dalam diam, terlihat dari sorot matanya sebuah kekosongan. "Apakah hidupku akan seperti ini selamanya?" gumamnya bertanya kepada diri sendiri._

 _Menghela nafas lagi, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dari hari-hari yang melelahkan._

* * *

 _ **ENDLESS LOVE STORY**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Naruto**_

* * *

 _Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bagiku, ini sudah berakhir._

 _Ini tidak adil! Berapa banyak waktu yang sudah kukorbankan. . . berapa banyak perasaan yang sudah kukorbankan. . . semuanya telah aku korbankan untuk dirinya. Ya! UNTUK DIRINYA!_

 _Namun pada akhirnya? DIA MENINGGALKANKU! Dia menganggap diriku seolah-olah benda, jika sudah tidak di pakai maka DI BUANG!_

 _Sungguh miris, setelah sekian lama menjalin cinta dengannya, berjuang bersama dirinya, namun pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanku. Dia, menganggapku seolah-olah tidak ada._

 _Apa salahku padanya? Apa dosaku padanya? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu!_

 _Ini sangat menyakitkan! Benar kata orang, patah hati adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan di dunia!_

 _Dahulu, dia mengatakan selalu mengawasiku, selalu memperhatikan diriku, ingin merubahku menjadi lebih baik. Aku tergerak oleh kegigihannya, aku mulai menerimanya, berusaha mencintainya dan berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik demi dirinya._

 _Tapi, saat aku sudah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, DIA YANG MENGHANCURKANKU!_

 _Dia yang membuatku kembali seperti dulu! Dia orang yang merubahku menjadi lebih baik dan dia juga yang merubahku menjadi orang jahat!_

 _Dia wanita yang paling sempurna, dia adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang? Dia adalah ORANG YANG PALING AKU BENCI!_

 _Ck! Apa tidak ada satu kebahagiaan pun yang aku miliki? Apa tujuanku di lahirkan? Apa maksudnya aku di lahirkan? Apa sebabnya aku di lahirkan? Apa? APA?_

 _Sudah cukup aku tidak merasakan rasa kasih sayang dari orang tua. Sudah cukup aku di remehkan, di caci maki setiap harinya. Aku menginginkan balasan dari semu penderitaanku itu, aku ingin, ingin sekali. Tapi pada akhirnya? Penderitaanlah balasannya. Penderitaan demi penderitaan aku lalui._

 _Dahulu aku berfikir jika dia adalah balasan dari seluruh penderitaan yang telah aku rasakan. Dulu aku berfikir dialah sumber kebahagiaan. Tapi nyatanya dialah sumber penderitaanku._

 _Sungguh menyakitkan._

 _Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya! Aku bersumpah akan balas dendam padanya! Dia harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Ya! Dia harus merasakan apa yang namanya. . ._

 _PENDERITAAN!_

* * *

GLUK! GLUK!

Entah sudah berapa banyak botol yang ada di sampingnya, entah sudah berapa banyak air beralkohol itu masuk ke dalam lambungnya, dan entah berapa banyak puntung rokok yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan dirinya pun tidak tahu.

"Tambah," katanya pelan, setelah melihat bahwa air yang ada di gelasnya sudah kosong.

"Anda sudah terlalu banyak minum, Tuan."

Suara balasan _feminine_ terdengar oleh telinganya, membuatnya merasa sedikit jengkel.

"Kubilang tambah!" balasnya cepat, sambil menajamkan mata _blue shappire_ miliknya.

Pelayan bar itu menyerah, ia lalu mengambil satu buah botol untuk pria berambut pirang yang sudah menjadi langgannannya selama dua tahun terakhir.

Pelayan itu kembali menghadap pria tadi sambil membawa sebotol air yang mengandung alkohol. Di bukanya tutup botol itu lalu di tuangkannya air ke gelas yang di genggam langganannya.

SLUURT!

Pria itu memandang bingung pada gelas yang ia genggam. "Masih kurang." Katanya, sambil menunjukkan gelas yang hanya terisi setengah.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Tuan harus berhenti dan pulang."

" _Listen sweetheart_ ," lirihnya lalu mengambil botol yang di genggam oleh pelayan bar itu dengan kasar. "Pekerjaanmu hanya menuangkan air dan melihat pelanggan." Lanjutnya mulai menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

"Tuan, anda sudah mabuk be-"

"BERISIK!" teriaknya kesal, namun hal itu tidak membuahkan apa-apa bagi dirinya.

Satu tegukan lagi dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari bar.

Pelayan itu hanya memandang kepergian pria pirang dengan tatapan lirih, mencerminkan perasaan iba kepada yang dilihat. "Naruto. . ." gumamnya.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto nama pria pirang itu, ia berjalan sempoyongan di sepanjang trotoar sambil membawa botol minuman keras. Kondisinya terlihat memprihatinkan. Mata biru langitnya redup seakan tidak ada setitik cahaya pun yang meneranginya. Pakaiannya lusuh seperti tidak di ganti selama beberapa hari. Bau khas alkohol tercium saat dirinya menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut, membuat siapa saja tidak mau mendekatinya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus kemana, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Bahkan sekarang pun ia tidak tahu jalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Berusaha untuk mengingat namun yang Naruto dapatkan hanyalah rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Sial!" gerutu Naruto. Tak punya pilihan lain selain tidur lagi di emperan pinggir jalan, atau di bawah kolong jembatan lebih baik menurutnya karena terhindar dari hujan dan panas.

Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . .

Langkahnya masih sempoyongan, matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Botol yang ia genggam tadi sudah di buangnya setelah beberapa saat tadi Naruto menghabiskan seluruh air yang ada di dalamnya.

Tap!

Naruto menghentikan langkah karena melihat seseorang yang berhenti tidak jauh darinya. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, memakai kaca mata. Dalam pandangannya, Naruto melihat wanita itu menatapnya seperti orang yang telah lama tidak bertemu, menunjukkan raut wajah rindu yang amat besar.

"Kakak," lirih wanita itu dan Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya ketus Naruto. Ia tidak ingat siapa wanita itu dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Ini aku kakak, adikmu. Karin." Jawab wanita merah itu, mengucapkan namanya sambil berlari menuju Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Karin? Naruto tidak pernah dengan nama itu sebelumnya. Ia berusaha mengingatnya lagi.

DEG!

"Argghh!" ia meringis keras sesaat setelah otaknya menerima kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Karin dengan keras, membuat Karin terjatuh. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, sambil membungkuk menahan sakit.

Karin yang melihat kakaknya kesakitan pun tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha untuk menenangkan kakak yang ia sangat sayangi.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin khawatir sambil memegang bahu Naruto.

"Ghhhh! Jangan sentuh aku!" kata Naruto kasar sambil menjauhkan tangan Karin.

"Kakak. . ." lirih Karin.

"ARRGGGHH!" erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto semakin menjadi, pertanda rasa sakit yang ia rasakan amat hebat.

"Kakak. . ." Karin ingin membantu kakaknya. Namun apa daya, ia hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan besar untuk menenangkan Naruto saat dalam kondisi seperti ini. hanya berdoa lah yang dapat Karin lakukan saat ini.

Akibat tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya, Naruto seketika pingsan. Karin yang melihat kakaknya pingsan makin panik dan memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah.

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang di sebuah kota yang damai, Kyoto. Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya, orang-orang mulai melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari, ada yang berangkat kerja, sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Di bagian barat kota Kyoto, terlihat sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua dengan cat warna putih. Rumah itu bernuansa damai, karena jauh dari kesibukan kota.

Di salah satu kamar yang terletak di lantai dua, terlihat Naruto yang sedang terbaring di ranjang.

"Ughh," erangan ringan dari Naruto. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling. 'Oh benar juga, ini kan kamarku.' batin Naruto saat mengenali ruangan yang ia tempati.

Naruto mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, saat ia ingin menggerakkan tangan kanannya, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa lengannya.

"Karin," lirih Naruto. Ia melihat Karin yang tertidur pulas sambil menggenggam tangannya, seakan-akan tak mau melepaskannya untuk selama-lamanya. Genggaman tangan Karin sangat erat. . . dan hangat. Itulah yang di rasakan Naruto.

Naruto menatap sendu adiknya, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, yah memang kenyataannya dirinya adalah orang yang gagal. Itulah pikiran Naruto.

"Maafkan kakak, Karin." Bisik Naruto sepelan mungkin ke telinga adiknya lalu mengelus surai merah indah milik Karin.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Karin agar tidak mengganggu tidur adiknya itu. Setelah berhasil lepas, Naruto segera memindahkan posisi Karin yang semula tidur dengan posisi duduk kini melentang di kasur.

"Engh," Naruto menghentikan geraknya saat mendengar erangan ringan Karin, lalu melanjutkan kembali geraknya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Karin.

Naruto segera keluar kamar untuk membersihkan badan dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya juga adiknya.

15 menit Naruto selesai mandi dan berpakaian seperti biasanya, ia lalu segera memasak sarapan. Menu hari ini sederhana, nasi putih di temani telur dadar, _omelet rice_ namanya.

"Yosh, saatnya memasak!" kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sudah tidak terlihat sangat lama sekali, senyuman tulus.

Naruto menyalakan kompor lalu mulai memasak. Selama ia tinggal bersama adiknya, Naruto selalu membuatkan makanan untuk dirinya dan Karin, dari kecil sampai sekarang, meskipun Karin juga sering membuat sarapan karena sudah bisa memasak.

Kembali ke kamar Naruto, terlihat Karin yang menggeliat pertanda akan bangun dari tidur, dan benar saja ia membuka kedua mata lalu mengedarkan pandangan.

"Kenapa aku disini? Dan juga?" gumam Karin sambil melihat posisinya sekarang. Seingatnya dia tidur dalam posisi duduk, bukan terlentang. "Kakak!" ia baru mengetahui satu hal, kakaknya tidak ada di kamar.

Karin pun panik karena tidak menemukan keberadaan kakaknya di kamar, ia takut Naruto pergi dari rumah lagi dan meningalkannya sendirian, hal yang tidak di inginkan oleh dirinya.

Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto di kamar, Karin segera berlari menuju lantai satu dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berteriak mengucapkan nama kakaknya, "Kak Naruto!"

"Ada apa Karin? Pagi-pagi begini sudah berteriak, menganggu ketertiban orang saja,"

Karin mendengar suara dari arah dapur, ia hafal betul dengan suara ini. Ini suara kakaknya! Dengan cepat Karin pun berlari menuju dapur dan langsung memeluk erat kakaknya.

"Eh? Ada apa Karin?" bingung Naruto karena tiba-tiba Karin memeluk dirinya.

"Hiks. . . hiks. . . Karin takut kakak pergi dari rumah lagi," kata Karin dalam pelukannya, terisak menahan tangis.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, di elusnya surai milik Karin. "Kakak tidak kemana-mana kok Karin, maafkan kakak ya karena kemarin meninggalkan rumah."

"Umm," Karin mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yasudah sana, bersihkan badanmu dulu. Kakak lagi menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua." Kata Naruto.

Mengangguk singkat setelah itu Karin lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, kini Naruto dan Karin sudah duduk di meja makan.

" _Omelet rice_ ," ucap Karin pelan sambil memandangan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Mengingatkan kenangan masa lalu, benarkan kak?"

"Tentu saja. _Omelet rice_ adalah makanan pertama yang kakak buat," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum menyantap makanan, Naruto memimpin doa. Setelah selesai, acara sarapan pagi pun di mulai.

Karin sangat senang hari ini, bisa melihat wajah ceria kakaknya lagi. Baginya ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sejak lahir Karin tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua, hanya kakaknya lah yang memberikan rasa kasih sayang pada dirinya.

10 menit mereka habiskan untuk acara sarapan pagi, Karin berindisiatif untuk mencuci piring yang kotor, sedangkan Naruto duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Karin, apa hari ini kau bekerja?" tanya Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar Karin dapat mendengar karena jarak meja makan dan dapur cukup jauh.

"Iya," jawab Karin dari seberang.

"Begitu," gumam Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Karin segera bersiap bekerja. Sebelum berangkat ia tak lupa pamitan kepada kakaknya dan juga berpesan agar tidak meninggalkan rumah lagi serta kakaknya harus ada di rumah sebelum dia pulang!

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk saja, Karin terlihat sangat menyeramkan jika sudah berpesan sesuatu dan pastinya harus terpenuhi.

"Karin berangkat dulu ya!" kata Karin sambil menutup pintu rumah.

"Ya! Hati-hati!" balas Naruto.

CKLEK!

Kini hanya Naruto seorang yang berada di rumah. Keadaan menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya suara dentingan jam saja yang telinga Naruto dengar.

"Hari ini mau melakukan apa ya?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri.

Sejak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, Naruto putus kerja sehingga ia menjadi pengangguran. "Lebih baik jalan-jalan di kota sambil mencari lowongan pekerjaan." Katanya pada diri sendiri lalu bersiap keluar rumah. . . dengan wajah yang kembali di tekuk saat mengingat kejadian yang paling ia benci!

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Ahhh. . . akhirnya rampung juga. Maaf yang telah menunggu _fic_ ini begitu lama.

Naruto udah muncul nih, dengan masa lalu yang kelam tentunya. Umur Naruto sama seperti Sasuke, 24 tahun.

Tanpa banyak bicara saya izin untuk pamit undur diri, semoga terhibur.

Sampai bertemu lagi di lain waktu!

* * *

 **Zidane Lockhart**


End file.
